Change
by Strawberry Earl
Summary: A smile like the sun, and a pale yellow voice. Twelve had always been there for Lisa when she needed him the most. And now he needed her../Just a short drabble about this week's episode/


Her heart pounded in her chest. As she stared out into the black of night. Not a noise could be heard. Which meant that no one was coming for her. Sweat dribbled down her cheek falling from the tip of her chin. She couldn't move. She felt bound and heavy. Like she was drowning. Was this how she would die? If anything Lisa thought this was befitting for an accomplice for two terrorists….How had she gotten here? "Lisa!?" Ah….Yes. The boy with the smile like the sun. She turned her head and her heart stopped for a moment, before it began to gallop in her chest. "Twelve." She breaths. His concerned expression was a look she had come to know ever since the airplane incident. The look quickly changed to shock when he saw the bombs strapped to her body. "Um this.." She says her voice wavering unsteadily as he approaches her. "W-What should I do?...T-The bombs.." She stutters wiggling in her seat in nervousness and fear. "Calm down, Lisa." He says putting a hand on her shoulder. Just those simple words were enough to soften her heart and bring her stability.

But her heart once again jerked frantically when the ferris wheel began to turn again. Five was planning on this, she wanted to kill both of them. Her lip trembled as she realized this was all her fault. "Okay." He says bringing out the clippers from his backpack. She watched as he checked her over noting his shocked, and fearful face as he took in the number of them. He began to sweat. "Twelve?" At her voice he quickly changes his expression to one of reassurance. "It's alright, don't worry." She cling to those words and squeezed her eyes shut as he began to take out a bomb. Sweat trickled down both of their faces and Lisa fidgeted listening to the heavy breathing -she didn't know if it was hers or Twelve's- And the sound of the rain pelting the Ferris wheel. After a few minutes he stopped to wipe sweat from his brow and continued to clip away at the bombs slowly and steadily. Not fast enough, she knew this wasn't going to work. She looked down at the time 5:42. Her eyes widen and she lets out a strangled whimper. Twelve looks up at her, his eyes narrowed before going back to his work.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. Twelve doesn't look at her as he continues to clip the red wires. "I went out on my own, and got myself caught. I'm always always causing you two problems." She didn't look at him as tears welled in her eyes. "….I'm sorry." The sound of metal hitting metal was heard before hands were placed on either side of her face forcing her head up. "Twelve had her in his hands, pinning her with his honey eyes that were filled with emotion she had never seen before. "Its not your fault. You don't need to apologize anymore." He says. Her eyes widen and a wave of emotion wash over her and the tears flow out. Like water breaking free from a damn. He let's go of her and grabs the discarded bomb. She sighs a mixture of a laugh hiding within the noise as she lowers her head and allows herself a smile. "I'm the one who should be apologizing…" she looks at him startled. "Nine was right..If I hadn't asked to bring you to the airport, this wouldn't have happened." _Clip...Clip_. "I shouldn't have given you a ride that time.." _Clip..Snip..Clip. "_No, I know I shouldn't have even talked to you." _Clang...Clip. _"I knew it would turn out like this someday.." _Clip..Clip. _He stops and looks at her with intense eyes. _"_But…" Her eyes widen with tears "I..." He is cut off when the moon illuminates both of them causing Lisa to look over at it. Ah...So beautiful. She had come a long way. Both of them had.

From the beginning Lisa was nothing more than a girl. A girl that they saw every so often. But even then Twelve couldn't help but watch her. But then, she was only a passing fancy of his. "Make one wrong move, and I'll kill you." Is what he said. She was so fearful back then. But as she began to live with him, get to know both of them. She realized she cared about them. About twelve. She felt touched every time he encouraged her or stood up for her. She began to cherish their talks, cherish the times they all sat around the table. The times she got to hear his laugh. Twelve began to realize she wasn't just a tool, a unimportant girl.. She was Lisa. The girl with the pale yellow voice. The girl he had caught in his arms, the girl he had saved in so many ways. Some of them he didn't even realize he had done. Thinking back on her life. Lisa knew even if she were to die right now, this was the most she's ever lived in her whole life. The first time she's felt these kind of emotions. If she hadn't met Twelve and Nine she didn't know where she'd be. Still in the dark, still drowning underneath the surface, right in reach for someone to rescue her. And someone did. A hand had reached in and pulled her from the depths of her despair. And that person...Was Twelve.


End file.
